Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom/Script
The Fate of Bloom Scene: Bloom's Room *Camera pans through Gardenia, then Bloom's room. Vanessa walks up to Bloom sleeping in bed.* Vanessa: Bloom, honey? Time to get up! *Vanessa leans over her. Vanessa: You're gonna be late, Bloom. *Bloom gasps and gets up quickly.* Bloom: Oh, no! School! Yikes! I've gotta get going! I'm going to be so late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! Why didn't the alarm go off?! *She puts her shirt on, realizing something.* Bloom: Wait a minute. There isn't any school, it's summer vacation. Not funny, mom! Vanessa: I thought it was funny. *Bloom yawns.* Bloom: I'm going back to bed. Vanessa: Sweetie, why were you up so late last night? Bloom: I was reading. *Vanessa finds a book on the floor, picks it up and reads the title.* Vanessa: Hm. "Fairies: Myth or Reality?". Pretty silly stuff, Bloom. Bloom: It is not silly, okay? Vanessa: Anyway, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop. Bloom: Oh, mom! Scene: Kitchen *Mike is reading the newspaper.* Mike: Good morning, sunshine. Bloom: Dad, I don't wanna spend my summer vacation working in the shop. I wish I could go somewhere fun, with my friends. Mike: When you're older, you can go wherever you want. Bloom: How old is "older"? I'm already sixteen, dad. Mike: Only sixteen. You're still my little girl. *Flashback to show Bloom as a child.* Bloom: Dad, snap out of it! *Back to reality.* Mike: Listen. In a few weeks, we'll all be going to the beach together, like we do every year. Bloom: I don't want to go to the same old beach with you and mom, I want something special. Vanessa: Something special, huh? Mike: Well for that, you need wheels. Bloom: Mom, dad, really?! *She runs outside. Scene: Outside of the House Bloom: Oh! Huh? What? *She sees a bike. Bloom: Ugh. Mike: Nice, huh? *Bloom speaks flatly.* Bloom: Uh, well, yeah. Thanks. *She sticks out her tongue and walks over to the bike. Mike: See, Vanessa? She's speechless. Vanessa: I can see that. But, I think she was expecting something else. Mike: A ten-speed? Vanessa: Ugh, a car, Mike. Mike: Wha - she's still dreaming about being a fairy. Vanessa: She's sixteen, she's growing up. *Bloom is riding her bike down the streets.* Scene: Park *Bloom parks her bike near a tree.* Bloom: Okay Kiko, don't go too far. *She sits down and eats an apple.* *Kiko comes back screaming. He tugs on Bloom's shoelace and howls alarmingly.* Bloom: What's the matter, Kiko? *Kiko howls again.* Bloom: Okay, okay. *In a glen, Bloom sees a fairy, Stella, fighting a troll, Knut, and his ghouls.* *Knut roars.* *Stella grunts.* Stella: Rising Sun! *She fires a spell.* *Bloom gasps.* Stella: Solar Wind! *Stella fires another spell.* *Knut catches one of the ghouls Stella beat and makes it disappear.* Stella: I am Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, so back off! *Knut roars and charges toward her, knocking her to the ground.* Knut: Little fairy, I know who you are! Ghouls, take her scepter! *The ghouls run up to Stella's scepter and grabs it for Knut to take.* Knut: Ah, not so sunny now, are you? Huh? Bloom: Let! Her! Go! Knut: Huh? *Knut roars.* Bloom: Uh-oh. Knut: GET HER!!! *The ghouls charge toward Bloom and Kiko.* *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Get back! *Bloom reaches out her arms and suddenly produces a shield. She is unharmed.* Knut: Huh? Hmm. *Bloom is amazed at what she did.* Bloom: Whoa! Did I just do that?! *Kiko pretends to be her fighting, but a scorpion approaches him.* Bloom: Hands! Off! Kiko! *She swings a bat at the ghoul, knocking it out.* Knut: Arrg! *Knut takes Bloom by the bat. Knut: Bad move, little girl! Bloom: Let go! *Bloom glows and releases a dragon from her body. It knocks Knut out and flies out of the park.* Stella: Wow! You really have quite a punch. Bloom: Yeah, who knew. *Stella picks up her septer.* Stella: Hey! Thanks! Bloom: No Problem. *Knut growls.* Knut: I'll see you again, fairy. *Stella faints and reverts to civilian form.* Bloom: Oh no. She fainted. Let's get her home, Kiko. Scene: In an Unknown Place Stormy: Knut, you useless ogre! Darcy: You failed! Knut: I'm sorry your scarinesses. I really tried, but there was this super powerful fairy. Icy: Really? Super powerful? Tell me more. Scene: Bloom's Living Room Mike: Bloom, I don't get it. Tell me one more time. Bloom: We were in the park, big scary monsters attacked us and she fought them with some kind of magic and so did I. Mike: Bloom, that's nuts! I think we should call the police and take this girl to the hospital. Stella: No, please don't do that. Vanessa: Her color's better. How do you feel? Stella: I'm alright. Thanks for helping me Bloom: Oh no problem. Your safe here. These are my parents, I'm Bloom. Vanessa: And what shall we call you, dear? Stella: My name is Stella. But I'm not from around here. Heard of the Magic Dimension? It's in another galaxy. I'm princess of Solaria and Fairy of the Shining Sun. So, I was forced down here with these ogres and ghouls attacked me. Mike: This girl needs help. She's delirious. I'm calling the police. Stella: Ugh. Hmm... *Stella changes the telephone into a cabbage and a carrot.* Stella: Believe in me now? Mike: What? Bloom: I believe in you, Stella. Stella: As I was saying, there I was being attacked by these monsters and out of nowhere, your daughter showed up and saved me. Bloom: Actually, I don't know what I did. Stella: A fairy doesn't need to know how. She just did it that's all. Bloom: Me... a fairy? Stella: I say so. I mean, if you throw up energy shields like a fairy and you beat down monsters like a fairy, you must be a fairy. Mike: This is just nuts! Fairies, nuts! Scene: In a Factory *Knut, a hunter troll, and ghouls appear.* Knut: Grr! Troll, sniff out those fairies! Troll: This way! Scene: Bloom's Room Stella: Wow! I love your room. *Stella gasps.* Stella: Wow! Did you draw these? Bloom: Well, yes. Stella: I'm being kind of being nosy, aren't I? Bloom: Huh? No, no, it's okay Stella. It's just that this day is insane. I wish that I could believe that I'm a fairy. Stella: Believe it! When you needed to, you were able to call up your powers. You always had them, you just didn't know it. All you've got to do is concentrate. *Stella turns the writing tools next to Bloom's computer into a giant pencil.* Stella: Okay Bloom, you try it. Now, bring them back to their original shape. You can do it *Bloom tries but fail and sighs.* Bloom: Oh, man. Stella: You just need training... *Stella turns the pencil back into its original state.* Stella: And the best place to get it is the Alfea College for Fairies. That's where I go, and you should go there too. Scene: Outside Bloom's House *Knut and gang have arrived.* More coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Specials Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts